The invention relates to an insertion module for a wire-assembly device for gripping, positioning and joining to connector devices contact-connector elements disposed at the ends of electric leads.
DE-38 26 990 A1 discloses an insertion module that is comparable in function to the present invention. This module is used as an auxiliary device to join contact-connector elements in connector devices. This known insertion module is applied, in particular, to position so-called crimp snap-in contacts by means of a displacer element in pole chambers of plug-connector housings. To center the contacts, the displacer element is driven with a guide tip in front of the area of the connector device's pole chamber. The subsequent insertion of the contact-connector element into the pole chamber causes the guide tip of the displacer element to spread out. On the one hand, this spreading action serves to guide the contact-connector element when it is joined to the connector device. On the other hand, the resulting displacer effect is supposed to displace wires of other contacts that may be situated in front of the pole chamber. Therefore, this insertion module is essentially a positioning aid, which is in particular used for contacting so-called multiconductor plugs by crimp snap-in contacts.
Furthermore, WO-A-88/05968 (priority: DE 37 03 010) discloses a device for installing contacts in plug-connector housings in which the lead connected to one contact is gripped by a gripper and the contact can be positioned by a positively driven swivel operation in front of the insertion location in the plug-connector housing. The gripper is then driven until the contact initially arrives in the plug-connector housing. A subsequent tensile test checks for proper insertion. This device is particularly suited for comparatively rigid leads with correspondingly adjusted contacts, which are to be introduced into the plug-connector housing in a single plane.
The present invention is directed to an insertion module for wire-assembly devices that can fulfill much more rigorous requirements, both with respect to the actual insertion operation as well as with respect to the manufacturing of contact-connector elements having any type of construction so that contact-connector elements can be manufactured in connection with the corresponding connector leads.